The Advanced Bioinformatics Core will analyze and integrate data from multiple sources, e.g., affinity purification followed by mass spectrometry (AP-MS), chromatin immunoprecipitation followed by DNA sequencing (ChlP-Seq), gene expression by RNA-Seq and other methods to identify biologically relevant cellular pathways and processes in cardiac differentiation. It will make use of novel programs such as MiST for AP-MS data and other algorithms developed by the Gladstone Bioinformatics Core to accurately analyze ChlP-Seq and RNA-Seq data. This core will leverage the expertise in the existing Gladstone Bioinformatics Core but focus on protein-protein interaction data and its integration with other gene regulatory datasets to establish combinatorial interactions that control gene expression during cardiac differentiation. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The networks we uncover in this study will inform our understanding of the molecular instrucfions that enable the embryo to make a heart, providing the underlying knowledge necessary to identify targets for therapeufic approaches to heart failure or severe heart damage.